Live
"Live" is a song featured in My Scene: Masquerade Madness. This is played when the girls are setting up for Chelsea's surprise party while Nolee helped Chelsea with Geometry and in the credits. Composition Singer-songwriter Jennifer Marks wrote the following about the song:Marks's description of "Live". :"I was having one of those days. Everything that could go wrong was going wrong and then to top it off my laptop drank a latte. As I heard the circuits short, my heart stopped beating and a lump started forming in my throat. I took a deep breath, calmed myself down and took my computer to see if I could get it fixed. They told me it would cost almost $2000 which basically meant I needed to buy a new laptop and that I lost about 3 weeks worth of work (I am a bad backer-upper). I went home, got into sweats, grabbed my guitar, turned on the TV and decided that I was just going to sit on the couch and cry for the rest of the day. I started playing and next thing I knew I was smiling. I am usually sort of cynical but in that moment I turned it around and decided to laugh at my horror instead of drowned in it." Lyrics Movie Version :Woke up this morning on the :Wrong side of the bed :I should have stayed in dream land where :Warm and fuzzy thoughts filled my head :My breakfast of champions is a :Cold pizza and a cold cup of coffee :There's hardly time to shower :I'm late for school :There are so many rules :You know they drives me crazy :But it won't change me :I'm gonna live like I can fly :I'm gonna laugh until I die :I'm gonna live like I've got money :Falling from the sky :I'm gonna live with no regret :I'm gonna give all that I get :I'm gonna live, listen :The best is gonna happen :Yeah, yeah, yeah :Yeah, yeah :Yeah, yeah :Reality check: I bit off more than I could chew :Yeah, I tried to do without you :But now I see, :Without my friends we'll never make it through! :Hello to now, why don't you :Stay for a while? :Kick off your shoes 'cause :I'm not gonna sing the blues, yeah :I'm gonna live like I can fly :I'm gonna laugh until I die :I'm gonna live like I've got money :Falling from the sky :I'm gonna live with no regret :I'm gonna give all that I get :I'm gonna live, listen :The best is gonna happen :I'm gonna keep on laughing :Know the best is gonna happen :The best, the best is yet to come :Yeah, yeah, yeah :Yeah, yeah :Yeah, yeah, yeah :I'm gonna live like I can fly :I'm gonna laugh until I die :I'm gonna live like I've got money :Falling from the sky :I'm gonna live with no regret :I'm gonna give all that I get :I'm gonna live, listenThe best is gonna happen :I'm gonna live like I can fly :I'm gonna laugh until I die :I'm gonna live like I've got money :Falling from the sky :I'm gonna live with no regret :I'm gonna give all that I get :I'm gonna live, listen :The best is gonna happen :Yeah, yeah, yeah :Yeah, yeah :Yeah, yeah, yeah :Yeah, yeah, yeah :Yeah, yeah :Yeah, yeah Videos My Scene Masquerade Madness - Live by Jennifer Marks Jennifer Marks - Live Trivia *"Live" is originally from Jennifer Marks's self-titled 2004 album.Originally from Jennifer Marks's self-titled album. The song was also featured on Marks's following album It Turned My On.[http://www.jennifermarks.com/albums_itmo/ Featured on It Turned Me On.] References Category:Music Category:My Scene: Masquerade Madness Category:My Scene: Masquerade Madness Music